Roxas's Move
by kinex- part of organization 14
Summary: well...basically moves into Twilight Town and ends up meeting Kairi, Sora, and Axel, and ends up dating one of them, but of course theres going to be some events leading up to that...summary probably stinks so just read it. SoraxKairi, AxelxRoxas
1. Roxas's delimma

sorry if the story stinks so far, this is my very first time i ever made a fanfic..I encourage you to say what you think, even if it's flaming. i dont mind it since this is my frist time, especially since i know some people are going to flame anyway .

* * *

Roxas's dilemma

I just moved here about ten minutes ago. I was unpacking when I seen these two boys come up to me. One had brown hair that looked like it had been glued upwards. He had on a gray shirt with the logo 'neversoft' on it, brown, baggy pants, and white vans. He was pretty cute, but it was the other one who caught my attention. He had red hair that stuck up kinda like the other one's did, he had on a white t-shirt, in which you could see his 6-pack, tight black pants, and he had the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen. The boy with the brown hair spoke first.

"Hey, I see your new around here, huh?" he asked, observing me closely

"Yea, just about ten minutes ago, we moved in from twilight town." I said, "My name is Roxas."

"I'm Sora, and this is Axel"

"So that's his name" I thought to myself

I turned to Axel smiling

"It's nice to meet you." I said, still smiling. Axel answered to my smile with a grin of his own and I just about melted. He had a nice smile

"Need help unpacking?" Axel asked, still smiling at me

"Always helping people, huh axel?" Sora said jealously

"I only help people I actually like." he said, not taking his eyes off me. I turned around so he wouldn't see me blush

"You can take a box and bring it inside if you want" I said, still facing the other way, even though I had stopped blushing.

I started taking a box inside after Axel did when I started thinking, I don't even know him so I cant have any feelings for him, right? I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going and all of a sudden I bumped into someone and dropped the box of books I was carrying. books went flying everywhere.

"I'm so sorry...I wasn't watching where I was going." I said, kneeling on the floor to pick up the books. I heard Axel says "it's no problem." I looked up to see Axel also kneeling to help me pick up the books. I blushed and started to pick up some more books when all of a sudden I heard him chuckle. I looked up to see him looking at me, smiling. I started to blush even more when I went to pick up the same book that axel started picking up and accidentally grabbed his hand instead of the book. He just chuckled even more. I just figured it happened to him a lot.

"what are you doing on the floor, and who is this?" my mother asked, as she came in and seen me and axel kneeling on the floor. She had kind of a tired/frustrated look on her face.

"I accidentally dropped some books on the ground and Axel was helping me pick them up….this is Axel, mom, he's my new friend." I said, still blushing a tiny bit. My mom must have noticed this cause she me gave the "I hope your not doing what I think you doing with a guy" kind of look

"Nice to meet you, Axel." my mom said a little reluctantly

"Same to you." he said " I better check up on Sora, he's probably waiting for me"

"I'll come with you." I said, in a hurry to get out of the house

We went outside to find Sora talking to this girl. She and Sora turned to look at us while we came out of the house and I seen her mouth drop as she seen me. She had on a pink mini-skirt, a white tank-top, and high heels. She had long, pinkish red hair that came down to her shoulders. She was beautiful. "make up your mind Roxas!" I thought to myself. It's either the guy or the girl…you cant have both of them

"Hey Kairi." Axel said as she came up to us "this is Roxas, he's new around here"

"Hi." I said and smiled at her

"Hi, how long ago was it since you moved here?" she asked

"about ten minutes ago" I answered

"more like an hour ago" Axel said, looking at his watch "it was four forty-three when you told us that and its now almost five fifteen"

"Whoa...time flew fast!" I exclaimed, not being able to control myself

"Not for me," Sora snapped. "I was bored out of my mind"

"Well now you don't have to be cause we are going to go for a walk to take away some of your boredom." said Axel, with a little glance towards me

"Okay, just let me tell my mom" I said as I ran into the house. My mom was in the kitchen, unpacking her silverware and dishes

"Hey mom, can I go for a walk with Axel" I asked, hoping she forgot about earlier. To my despair, she didn't.

"And how long are you going to be? I hope you know I don't really trust him, especially since you two were kneeling on the floor. But I guess it cant be helped." She said with a sigh.

"I told you he was helping me pick up my books"

"okay, but be back soon"

"okay, I'll see you later." I went outside. Axel and Kairi were talking, I heard a little bit of their conversation considering that they were right by the door and talking in a whisper as if it were a little secret.

"Oh my god, he is so hot!" I heard Axel say. 'Did he just call me hot?' I thought to myself. "Yea I know, but i got Sora. I think he's hotter." Kairi said calmly, with a little grin on her face.

They looked up as they heard the door creak open. "Hey Roxy." said Axel, as he watched me come out of the house. "So what did your mom say? Can you go with us?"

"Yea." I said "Where are we going"

"The spot where we usually go." Axel said, with a grin on his face

Sora started, "You mean makeou-" Axel interrupted him with a jab into his side with his elbow.

"I can't go, I have to go home and do something" Kairi said with a frown.

"Aww…please Kairi?" Sora pleaded. It was plain to see that he liked her. Were they going out?

"sorry, Sora, maybe next time, ok?

"Grr…fine, ill see you tomorrow then?"

"Yea, bye guys." She waved goodbye at everyone and ran up the street.

"So, are we going?" Axel asked

"Nah," Sora said, looking at Kairi going up the road, "I think i'm going to walk Kairi home. wait up kair!" he said as hera u the road after her and disappeared.

"I guess it's just you and me, Roxy." Axel said calmly.

"Yea, i guess it is." said Roxas, starting to blush. Axel probably seen him blush cause he ended up saying "Why are you blushing, Roxy?"

"Nothing..i'm just new to this Roxy thing..."

Axel smirked. "You want me to stop calling you it?"

"No...not really...i just need to get used to it...thats all"

Axel's smirk got wider. "Shall we go?" he asked

"Yea." i said

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter, i have a feeling I'm not gonna get too many reviews...especially since this chapter sucked /

o well..please review and i encourage flaming (mainly because it helps me get better)


	2. what a beautiful sunseWTF ARE YOU DOING

Chapter 2: what a beautiful sunse-WTF ARE YOU DOING?

As we started walking, I heard the door to the house open, and as I looked back, my mother appeared out from behind the door.

"Hey, Roxas, what time you gonna come home? I need to know so that I know how long to keep the door unlocked"

"uhh…I don't know…" I answered, unsurely. Honestly, I expected we were gonna be home pretty late, but I couldn't tell her that.

"Well…since its not a school night, be home before 11:30, ok?"

"OK! What's with the change of curfew?" I asked, trying not to show my excitement, but I guess its kinda hard when your curfew got bumped from 9:00 to 11:30

"Don't make this a habit. Its only cause you need to learn your way around the town." She answered.

"OK, so…are you gonna make another key? So I have my own key to the house?"

"I'll have to think about that one, now wont I?" She said, with a little grin, and winked as she went back into the house and closed the door behind her.

"Your mom is weird." Alex said, nonchalantly. It was plain to see that he was used to this kind of behavior.

"Tell me about it." I said, as I rummaged my pockets for my cell phone, and pulled it out. As I did this, I could see Axel's eyebrows raise. He looked at me, then back at the phone

"Are you rich or something??" he exclaimed, as I started turning my phone on.

"Kinda…not too rich, but we got more than enough to keep us going. My mom saved up since she was 4." I said

It was funny to see his reaction. After I said that, his jaw dropped, but he recovered right away and asked, "How much do you have?"

"On me or altogether?" I asked

"Just on you." he answered. It was plain to see he really wanted to know both answers.

"just a little bit" I said as I searched through my pockets once again and pulled out around 152 dollars and 43 cents

Axel's jaw dropped once again, and he exclaimed "Not much?? How much is a lot for you??" still not taking his eyes off the cash I had

"I usually have more" I said in retort.

"You saving up for something?" he asked.

"No, this is just spending money." I said. I started walking with a content smile on my face, and looked back, asking "Are we going?"

"Yeah." he answered. The sun was starting to set as we reached the top of a hill. "this is the hill where me, Sora, Kairi, and a few other friends sometimes hang out. it's a nice view of the sun." said Axel, as he began to sit on the freshly cut lawn.

"Its beautiful." I gasped, while also sitting down. I looked at Axel. He looked so angelic, just sitting there, looking up at the sky. _"get a hold of yourself Roxas!"_ I said to myself, while adverting my gaze downwards to the grass. "who takes care of this grass? It looks pretty welled cared for."

"I don't know." axel said, not taking his eyes off the sky.

I looked up at the sky as well, and leaned back, holding myself up with my arms. Im guessing Axel waiting for this, cause immediately after I did this, he pushed me down and climbed on top of me.

"what the hell are you doing??" I exclaimed, trying to push him off of me, but it was too late. Before I realized what was happening, he had his knees on my arms, one of each side.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol, sorry guy, but I gotta go to bed, ill try to update in a bit, but please take the time to read and review! And remember flame all you want, limited chance .

Night and sweet dreams


End file.
